Never gonna leave this bed
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: -Creo que esto ya no está funcionando –siguió el doctor, reprimiendo inútilmente el deje trémulo en su voz-. Tal vez… deberíamos terminar.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Criminal Minds por más que lo sueñe, me queje, acose a su cast o lo escriba mil y un veces en mis cartas de navidad para Santa Claus.

Así que no, desgraciadamente para mí, Criminal Minds y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mark Gordon Company y la idea original de Jeff Davis para la cadena americana CBS, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada de esto con fines de lucro; sólo para mi insana diversión. No obstante, y por desgracia para ellos, sí soy dueña de una laptop, acceso a internet no pagado por mi bolsillo, una mente perversa y mucho tiempo libre que combinados dan… bueno… un fanfiction como éste ; D

Aclarado eso (y aparentemente libre de demandas) podemos continuar : 3 …

**Hello, guys!**

Rapidamente, vengo con este pequeño fic para celebrar una fecha muy importante que aconteció hace dos días: El cumpleaños de mi bella y amada esposa lintu n3n.

Me dio la libertad de elegir una canción de Maroon 5 en la cual basar el argumento de este fic, y elegí _Never gonna leave this bed_ porque me parece tan HOTCH/REID!

Espero que te guste este pequeño y risible intento de un fic, honey. Me habría gustado subirlo en tu cumpleaños, pero no lo logré u,u. Igualmente, deseo que te guste pese a que… bueno, realmente es muy lousy, pero son las cosas que puedo hacer en tan poco tiempo XD.

Te amo, cielo c:

Y por quinta vez: feliz cumpleaños, amor~3

XD

Espero les guste a todos n3n

**Never gonna leave this bed**

**Hotch/Reid**

Aaron subió cada escalón con suma pesadez hasta llegar a su propio apartamento. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, girándola suavemente. Asomó la mirada a través del pequeño complejo, apreciando ausencia alguna de luz. Entró. Dejó sus pertenencias sobre el sofá antes de continuar su camino, deslizando sus pasos cautelosos por entre los pasillos obscurecidos.

_-¡ENTONCES LÁRGATE Y YA! –le había gritado Spencer, su voz iracunda retumbando por cada confín del pequeño apartamento. _

_Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. No había podido tolerarlo más; sólo tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto y se fue sin pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo. Estuvo conduciendo por al menos veinte minutos. No estaba del todo seguro; y honestamente no le preocupó. _

_Tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas, deslizando sus brazos por sobre la madera pulida, navegándose entre la música melancólica que inundaba el bar, y resintiendo la aglomeración del suave humo de cigarrillo en su derredor. Y cómo éste se religaba de los lamentos y malas bromas provenientes del resto de los habitantes en la barra de servicio. _

_Agitó el vaso de cristal en su mano, mezclando el whisky con hielo fundido antes de empinar el líquido amargo contra su boca, deslizando la agradable quemazón por su garganta. Respiró, volviéndose incapaz de evadir las frescas vivencias de esa noche. _

_ La pelea había sido, bueno, siendo honesto ni siquiera recordaba el concreto motivo. Algo sobre unos detalles del apartamento, una cena pendiente o algo así. Un cuestionamiento banal, mera trivialidad. Como siempre. _

_Eso era justamente lo que le irritaba._

_Eran casi dos años de estar juntos. Y, en su momento, juraba que esa relación era lo mejor que le había sucedido desde la primera vez que sostuvo en brazos a su hijito recién nacido. No comprendía entonces cómo esos últimos meses estuvieron plagados de individuales pesadillas azarosas._

_Se trataba de una frustración que osaba juzgar interminable, de una pelea absurda tras otra. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces había dormido en el sofá durante ese reducido lapso de tiempo. Pero hoy, esa noche, hubo algo que reventó en él, algo que le forzó a cruzar la puerta para refugiarse en aquel patético lugarsucho. _

_Había ingerido otra copa más, y después se quedó sin la voluntad necesaria para terminar su tercera bebida. Colocó el whisky desperdiciado sobre la barra y sacó un par de dólares de su cartera, dándose por vencido. _

Estuvo en ese bar por al menos dos horas, meditando sobre infinidad de cosas. No estaba seguro de querer volver a casa.

Pero ya estaba ahí.

Llegó a la puerta del dormitorio principal, procurando un segundo o dos para comprobar la inexistencia de ruido alguno en el interior de la alcoba. Al entrar, pudo ver la figura de Spencer descansando apaciblemente a merced de las sabanas ligeras y la tenue lamparilla sobre la mesita de noche.

Le contempló un instante, reconociendo la expresión afable que imperaba en sus facciones. Vio la forma delicada en que su pecho se expendía y contraía bajo la mesura de sus adormiladas respiraciones. Fue entonces como si todo el resentimiento, la frustración, la opresión desagradable en su pecho se hubiesen evaporado mágicamente.

No lo resistió. Descendió sigiloso, depositando el más suave beso sobre la frente de Spencer. Después se aventuró a rodear la silueta con sus brazos, su gesto siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

Se sobresaltó un poco.

-Creí que estabas dormido. –fue lo que le dijo Aaron, su voz tan tersa, temeroso de quebrantar ese instante.

Presionó a Spencer un poco más contra su pecho, pasando los dedos callosos por entre las hebras castañas, desprendiendo un curioso aroma a humedad y shampoo de canela.

-Yo creí que no volverías. –fue la respuesta de Spencer como enterraba cada vez más su rostro en el cuello del hombre.

No supo responder a ello. Comenzó a mecer su cuerpo levemente, arrullándolo, frotando su mano de arriba abajo por la delgada espalda. Siempre le había gustado la manera en la que ese cuerpo se amoldaba con perfección a sus brazos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento… -repetía el doctor incesante. Cada eco más distante que el anterior, raspando el aliento quedo entre sus labios rellenos.

-No hay nada de qué disculparse –besó su oreja, entre los mechones cortos que ya comenzaban a crecer-. Fui yo el que…

-No –se apartó Spencer a escasa distancia-. Fui yo. Siempre soy yo.

-Todo está bien ahora.

El joven esquivó el abrazo, retirando pacíficamente las manos del hombre.

-Nunca está bien –le dijo-. Siempre peleamos por cualquier estupidez como esta. Siempre estamos molestos. Siempre nos decimos cosas hirientes.

Hotch asintió, nada sorprendido de tales deducciones. Casi podía afirmar que Spencer era competente de leer sus pensamientos. Pero no. Simplemente las cosas, la situación entre ellos era demasiado obvia.

-Creo que _esto_ ya no está funcionando –siguió el doctor, reprimiendo inútilmente el deje trémulo en su voz-. Tal vez… deberíamos terminar.

¿Era una salida práctica para toda esa complicación? Sí, lo era. Spencer había abierto una puerta cuya llave habría preferido enterrar bajo el concreto de una acera pública. Sabía que cruzarla sería lo más fácil, quizá lo más sensato dadas las circunstancias.

Pero se dio cuenta de que, realmente, no era lo que quería.

-No es que ya no funcionemos –le respondió Aaron finalmente-. Es sólo que ya nos dimos cuenta de que nunca hemos sido perfectos el uno para el otro.

Reid le observó con incertidumbre, clavando sus ojos expectantes sobre las facciones del hombre, intentando leer cualquier ápice bajo la inquisitoria lupa de su juicio.

-Han sido dos años. Hemos cambiado mucho en ellos, y creo que nuestra relación debió ir cambiando con nosotros desde el primer día.

El joven parpadeó. Intelectualmente, comprendía cada palabra. Pero su mente era una marea de letras esparcidas sin el más mínimo sentido.

-Ya no somos los niños que empezaron una aventura, ¿no es verdad, Spence? - Aaron le sonrió enternecido, dándose la libertad de tocar su mejilla, hasta deslizarse por su cuello-. Siempre van a haber complicaciones, y seguiremos cometiendo miles de errores. Y no importa cuánto lo intentemos, _esto_ nunca va a ser perfecto; porque de ser así, no sería real –resintió los largos dedos de Spencer aferrarse a su camisa con muda desesperación-. Pero yo quiero estar aquí para eso.

Le rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, haciéndole percibir las pocas gotas de humedad empapando su hombro, y se jura que cuando Spencer le dice _"Te amo", _tiene la certeza de que todo estará bien.

**FIN**

Eso es todo por ahora! C: Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, amor n3n

Por mi parte, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer, y si comentan, miles de besos! *3*


End file.
